1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to radio transceivers, and more particularly provides a system and method for enabling and disabling devices based on movement of the devices as determined by measurements of a received signal strength indicator (“RSSI”) within a transceiver.
2. Description of the Background Art
In various geographical regions lacking sufficient telecommunications infrastructure, it is generally more efficient to install and use wireless phones than to install fixed lines to individual homes and businesses. Under these circumstances, service providers oftentimes charge lower rates for wireless phones installed as fixed wireless terminals (“FWT”) than for wireless phones used as mobile phones. Accordingly, there is a need to verify that a FWT is not being used as a mobile phone, and, if so, disable the FWT.
This need may be satisfied via installing a global positioning system (“GPS”) receiver into the wireless phone. The GPS receiver can monitor movement of the wireless phone. However, most wireless phones do not have GPS receivers. Further, GPS receivers can be expensive and may add unwanted weight, bulk, and complexity to the wireless phone. Further, GPS receivers use additional electrical power, which may be limited in certain geographical locations.
Similarly, in asset-tracking applications, such as tracking freight trailers, a GPS receiver is typically used to track the asset. However, GPS receivers tend to draw a lot of power, which can be a problem as asset-tracking systems may use a battery, which has a finite supply of power. Accordingly, it would be ideal to turn off the GPS receiver or place the GPS receiver in a power conservation mode when the asset is not moving and then turn the GPS receiver back on or wake it from the power conservation mode when the asset begins to move in order to conserve battery power.
Accordingly, a system and method for disabling and enabling devices as a function of movement, without the use of GPS, is highly desirable.